1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge plate for concealed placement between door frame and door panel. The hinge plate has two accommodation bodies or mounting bases that can be set into recesses in the door frame and in the door panel, and hinge brackets or shackles that work together in pairs, which are connected to rotate about a vertical axis of rotation.
On the mounting bases, in each instance, the end of one hinge bracket is mounted to rotate about a vertical axis of rotation, and the end of the other hinge bracket is guided to move longitudinally.
2. The Prior Art
A hinge plate having the structure described is known from EP 1 063 376 A2. With this known design, the hinge brackets each extend by half over the vertical section of the hinge plate. In order to adjust the height, the distance between the hinge brackets can be changed. For this purpose, the axis of rotation between the hinge brackets is formed as a setting spindle. The dimensional stability of this known arrangement needs improvement. The hinge plate is suitable for installation on light door panels, for example in the furniture sector.
A hinge plate for concealed placement between door frame and door panel is known from DE-U 202 13 155; this hinge plate is suitable for heavy doors. The hinge shackles or brackets, which are connected with one another so as to rotate, are structured in different ways. One hinge bracket is structured as a fork and has two fork arms that are connected with a rear connection segment. The second hinge bracket is inserted into the free space between the fork arms and has a center piece, mounted to rotate on the fork arms. Connected to the center piece at each of its two ends are broader end segments that project upward and downward. The hinge plate has proven itself in terms of its function. However, the production and installation effort and expenditure are great, since different parts have to be produced, and articulated connections have to be provided at the two fork arms of the one hinge bracket. The placement of bearing bores in the two fork arms and the installation of the related articulated connections requires several processing and handling steps.